Carrying the World's Weight-Revised Version
by smile7499
Summary: a wizard with a great destiny (i know you've heard that before...) yes, this is based on the same story posted on this site. but this is completely different. don't trust me? read to find out. NOT A CROSSOVER ANYMORE
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Wizards, but I own Rachel. Ask before you use her.  
  
A/n- *takes a deep breathe* This is a revised version of my first fanfiction, Carrying the World's Weight, which I am leaving up if anyone wants to read it. The reason that I am rewriting it is that I was not happy with the original, not to mention that it was immensely unpopular. Now, I'm not just writing for the reviews, but why bother if no one is going to read. The only reason I am doing this at all is to Reana's urging. I would like to thank her for telling me to keep going (and I'm taking out Batman Beyond, so you won't be confused!). I hope that you like this story. It is still about Rachel, but it is not a crossover. Just a simple fic about a wizard...or so she seems.  
  
I am leaving the first chapter almost intact.  
  
~*~  
  
Rachel sat at the foot of her bed in silence. She laughed to herself. Tomorrow would be busy. She was going to take the train to the suburban home of her senior. This whole business was very cryptic. She held up the letter.  
  
Dear Rachel Royer, Intermediate,  
  
I have never met you, which is strange because you have been a practicing wizard for many years. It has come to my attention that there is some "unfinished business" from your ordeal ten years ago. Please meet me at my home on Saturday the 27th at noon to discus this information.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Ronald Smith, Senior  
  
Rachel shuttered. Her ordeal was not one of her most pleasant memories. She was young, too young. Sure, she was smart, but she was seven. She thought it was a game, a fairy tale. The Lone One was the big, bad wolf; it couldn't hurt her. But she was wrong. She had almost died on her ordeal; she was still amazed that she was alive, in one piece. Well, she wasn't exactly perfect. Like a battle scared soldier, she would always remember her brush with Him. It had left her tasteless, a price for the wizardry that she had performed, which she couldn't even remember. Rachel figured that she had blocked the whole experience out of her head. She had been so young; she couldn't comprehend the loss of life. Rachel had been on this thought before, but even the delicate words of the Speech could not describe what she felt. She was alone. She had friends around her, but she wasn't ever truly happy. Sandra was gone, and when she had died, so had a part of Rachel herself. She stopped thinking about it before could start crying, and slept.  
  
Rachel twisted fitfully in her sleep. She was having those dreams again. She was in a room. Alone, and yet she wasn't. There were voices in her ears, whispering of truths that she didn't want to know. Rachel wanted to remain ignorant, she had tried telling the disembodied voices this, but they wouldn't listen. Their voices grew frightfully louder, and then she awoke, sweating, panting. But for some reason Rachel had managed to suppress these dreams, so she went back to bed unaware of what was about to become of her.  
  
~*~  
  
a/n- so, do you like this better? I'll have the next chapter up soon, since all I need to do is reedit it.  
  
Please, please, please review. 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to the Young Wizard's Series, I own Rachel, you can use her if you want, just ask first!  
  
A/n- hey. Here I am, continuing my impossible endeavor. The original chapter 2 has been completely deleted, because it sucked. Yes, I know this story is horrible, and no one is even reading it, but, what the fuck? I might as well finish it up if I can.  
  
Dedicated to Reana for being my soul reviewer (and this is a position you might hold for a while)  
  
'Mind- speaking' ~thoughts~  
  
1.1  
  
The next morning, when Rachel woke up, she felt like she was carrying the world's weight on her shoulders. She gave a rueful smile as she realized that she was. She had taken the Oath, even if she didn't understand the true meaning of it. She had promised to slow down the destruction of the universe. The story never changed. Everyday it seemed that she was on assignment. She had been a practicing wizard for ten years, all alone. As with all wizards, Rachel was expecting to find her powers decreasing, finding a specialty. But Rachel never slowed. It was becoming clear that she wasn't loosing her power. In fact, it was quite the opposite. Rachel had a secret belief that she was gaining power; every time she said a spell, it felt easier. She never felt any "backlash" from spells she had done. Rachel didn't abuse this power, but she always kept it in the back of her mind. ~It is unsettling to know that I can kill without any punishment, any return of power.~ Rachel got out of her bed and decided to not let the thought bother her as she looked forward to a nice latte.  
  
After stopping at one of those "trendy" coffee shops, she made her way to the train station. For many people, this was a place of transition, of change. But for Rachel, she abhorred the place. Rachel was a strict city girl, and the thoughts of the suburbs that the numerous trains lead to made her shudder.  
  
She carefully made her way to a corner of the train, and sat herself down for a long ride to her senior's house.  
  
A while later, how long she could not say, Rachel heard, "Welcome to Wyckoff (A/n- inside joke…)!" the conductor said. Rachel stepped off the train lazily. Her senior's house was only a couple of blocks away. She started walking, following her directions. She didn't want to get lost in the boring suburb. She would go insane spending any more time here than she needed. Rachel was a city girl, born and raised, and she didn't plan on changing that.  
  
Soon, she was at her senior's doorstep. She rang the doorbell and waited. ~I'm definitely on time. Did he forget about me?~ Rachel stood at the door until a tall man with red hair and a generous heaping off freckles answered the door. "Hello?" he gave her a quizzical look. He saw a young woman, around seventeen, she was short but muscular with long dark hair. She seemed perfectly normal, but her eyes seemed dull, like she wasn't all together living. "Oh, am I at the wrong house, 54 DiAngelo Drive?" Rachel asked him. "oh yes," he replied.  
  
"Are you Rachel Royer? I was expecting someone much older, considering your extensive experience. Please come in." He beckoned her, and she entered.  
  
Rachel sat down on the couch and put up her feet. "What is this unfinished business about my ordeal?" Rachel asked him.  
  
He turned his head, as if he was debating how to say what he was about to say, and then decided to speak. "Do you remember your ordeal?"  
  
Rachel winced as he mentioned her ordeal, but she spoke anyway. "oh yeah, I remember. It was very hard. I was young, I lost my partner to Him. I'm surprised I survived."  
  
Ronald looked at her with surprise. "You survived…That is what I need to talk to you about. What was your recourse for the wizardry you did on your ordeal? Energy? Strength? Age?"  
  
"I lost my sense of taste. Pretty strange. I come home and I can't taste a thing. Thought it was a virus or something, but it never cleared up. I must have done some pretty big wizardry to have to pay that price. I don't remember anything about my ordeal."  
  
Ronald looked at her strangely again. "Oh yes, you did extremely strong wizardry for even a seven year old. You did a resurrection spell."  
  
"I did?" Rachel gave him a blatant look that showed she didn't believe him. "Well," he started, "you didn't do the spell, the Powers That Be did. But they used your energy."  
  
"Why would they do a resurrection spell in the first place?" asked Rachel. Ronald started at her and squirmed like he was about to give something away he shouldn't. "The Powers did a resurrection spell on you."  
  
  
  
A/n- flames, reviews, whatever. In fact, I dare you to flame me. Common, I dare you! It would be a nice change from the big nothing except for Reana's review. 


	3. 3

A/n- here's the next chapter. A quickie, and I should have the next one up as soon as this is posted...  
  
This is my entire chapter 4 in entirety. I got rid of chapter 3 because it had to do with Batman, and who really cares anyway?  
  
Again, thank you Reana, your input is very valuable. And look! I got another review! From Brasenia! Thanks for the vote of confidence! The reason that I keep saying that the original story was bad was, because it was. Anyway, I'll be done editing soon, and starting to write my own chapter again, but I can promise lots of angst! And no mary sue! Wooo hooo!  
  
~Rachel's thoughts~  
  
Rachel looked up at her senior, her face showed complete surprise, but her eyes had a look of understanding in them. She started slowly. "So, are you saying that I died on my ordeal? Wouldn't that mean that I wouldn't be a wizard?"  
  
Ronald struggled to answer; this whole conversation seemed too much for him. "From what I gather, you completed your ordeal before you died, and then, the Lone One, he, he, /killed/ you. So, if you were brought back to life, then you would still be a wizard."  
  
Rachel stood up and stared at Ronald, shooting daggers at him. "I don't, tell me, why was I brought back? Why? If you know all the answers, tell me why I was spared while my partner went to the timeheart!?" She fell back onto the couch, sobbing. Her ordeal had been ten years ago, but last night's wounds were still fresh.  
  
Ronald looked at her with compassion, but plowed on, not caring about Rachel's emotional state. "Rachel, have you ever looked at you power level markings?" Rachel sat up, and dried her eyes, when he mentioned this subject, and Ronald continued. "As you know, a normal wizard usually ahs the height of their power when they begin, and they usually have no higher rating than 10 points. You, on the other hand, my dear, have been baffling me. You started as a wizard as around 12 points, and have continually increased levels by more than 2 points a year, and your power seems to be growing exponentially (A/n- exponentially- increased by exponents, ie:2, 4, 16, 256). Right now your power rating is at 32 points, and by the time you are thirty, you will be at approximately 90 points, and then..."  
  
Rachel tightened up, she knew that he had stopped for a reason. She gave him a steady look. "What comes after 90?"  
  
Ronald looked straight into Rachel's eyes. "The power ratings for a wizard stop at 100 points."  
  
"Sure, that makes sense, no one has been powerful enough to need more than 100 points, right?" Rachel asked hopefully.  
  
Ronald's face paled, which made his numerous freckles stand out even more then they usually did. He cleared his throat, and then began again. "No, they just stop. You don't understand. A wizard cannot have a rating over 100 points. Once you pass 100 points, you are something entirely different, not a wizard."  
  
Rachel was flabbergasted (A/n- I love that word!) by the news she just received, and it literally knocked her over. She sat up again, and asked her senior, "What are you after 100 points?"  
  
Ronald started to explain, "there is a natural order to the power of magical beings. First, are the normal people, the 'muggles' as witches refer to them (A/n-IMPORTANT! In this story, anyone who is a "Harry Potter" kind of witch or wizard is called a witch. It doesn't matter what sex. This makes it easier to distinguish between Harry Potter and the Young Wizards series! This is because we are plagued with Harry Potter authors posting in this section by accident!) Then come several levels of magical beings. I'll find you the chart, hold on..." Ronald started paging though his book, and then stopped and passed it to Rachel.  
  
Rachel examined the chart. It listed several magical beings at the bottom, then it had witches, and then on the next level, wizards. Then, the chart stopped. There were obviously other levels, there were spaces for them, but the names were nowhere to be found. At the very top of the page, it said, "The Powers That Be" as the highest level. "Ronald, why doesn't the book have the names to any of the levels after wizards?"  
  
Ronald explained, "Usually, magical beings have no knowledge of beings more powerful them, except for the lowest level magical beings, the goblins and sort. No witch, except for a very powerful one, knows that wizards exist."  
  
Rachel's voice raised an octave again. "what does this have to do with The Powers bringing me back?"  
  
"I think that you have a great destiny ahead of you. The Powers obviously needed you to help them, so they brought you back."  
  
Rachel didn't seem very happy about this. "So, you mean, I'm a pawn?"  
  
Ronald thought about this and the answered. "You are not a pawn. Everything you do is part of your fate, and The Powers cannot stop that. You should be honored. You may be able to make a real impact. With the kind of power you may gain, you could do so much good..."  
  
Rachel interjected before he could finish. "Or, so much evil. I'm only one person, with this much power wouldn't the Lone One want to corrupt me?"  
  
"Obviously, that will be part of your fate. But Rachel, you are strong. I believe that you will be able to resist His calling."  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
Rachel and Ronald talked for a while longer, but when Rachel looked back at the conversation, she couldn't remember a thing, she was in so much shock. At 3 o'clock she boarded the train again.  
  
~It only took three hours for me to find out that I may be the most powerful wizard, and that millions of people's life will be my responsibility. Hahaha that's a riot.~  
  
Rachel fell into restless sleep. Her dreams her filled with clowns. In it, she was Atlas, holding the whole world on her shoulders. There was a dark shadow, telling her to drop the world, and she refused. So, he forced her to drop it .as she did, it turned into a paperweight, and broke into a million pieces. 


	4. 4

A/n- yes! Finally! The last edited chapter! *does a victory dance* Thanks to my soul reviewer again, Reana, your help is much appreciated. Just a quickie. New chapter out soon. I know, you're all dying to read it *snort*  
  
~*~  
  
Rachel walked back to her apartment from the train station. She wasn't awake, her feet were just taking her wherever they wanted to go. Finally, after three wrong turns (her feet were not good navigators) and a very touchy man, Rachel made it back up to her room.  
  
She couldn't think. She couldn't feel. She slept, and while she did, she cried. While Rachel didn't know this, several other people did. They had been watching her for some time, and they seemed distressed by her reaction to the news of her being. They bickered, they fought, and finally one agreement was made. They would have to contact her.  
  
~*~  
  
the next morning Rachel awoke, surprised by the stiffness of her body, and the dried tears on her face. Then everything came back to her. She felt dizzy, and fell back to the bed.  
  
After what seemed like hours of thinking, Rachel went over to her manual. She smiled when she felt the buzz of a message on the cover. She opened it up. Again Rachel was reminded of her past, of her partner. She hadn't gotten many messages since her death. She preferred to work alone, she always had enough power to work anything out without anyone else's help. She saw the message, it was from Ronald.  
  
"Rachel, I know you were distraught about what we talked about. If you would like, there is a way for you to learn more about yourself. It is highly dangerous, but I think you're up to it. A way to find about what makes you is to examine your 'kernel.' A kernel is all the laws that govern your body and they can tell you anything you would like to know about yourself. Of course, you will need to practice, so if you are interested, go to WorldGate 7 tomorrow at 4pm. Good luck."  
  
Rachel smiled at the prospect of finding out more about herself. She slipped herself downstairs and made two very large ice cream sundaes, never thinking of any of the responsibilities that weighed upon her while she ate. ~Ahh, now this is what I was missing.~ 


	5. 5

Why am I bothering? *sigh* finals are here. Goody. I'm in a very caustic mood, so if that reflects on my writing, so be it.  
  
~*~ Of course Rachel had taken the opportunity to learn more about herself. What she was, what she would become. It had become her whole being, she needed to know.  
  
The next day at school was a very long one. It seemed that she could not concentrate on school at all, which was a considerable shame, because she was barely passing her classes, owing to the fact that she seemed to cut class very often.  
  
Sometimes teachers saw her in an alley a few blocks away from school during their lunch break. She would always be talking to a sinister man, passing money, and doing things unimaginably suspicious.  
  
How were they supposed to know that she had to meet her contact with the Powers. Jules was higher on the list of Powers than she. He was a good informant, and was able to give her some idea of what her errantries would be. But he was expensive. Every piece of information had a price. Why should he have ever considered telling her that she was the most powerful wizard since Merlin himself, and growing stronger by the day? He said nothing until the transactions were complete.  
  
Rachel had considered contacting Jules today. Maybe he could give her an idea of what she was about to do. But she was clean out of cash. His last bit of information had cost her a week's worth of salary at the Asian grocery that she worked at.  
  
And besides, she was tired. The heat of the school seemed to lull her, and slowly her eyelids started to droop.  
  
When she opened them, she was not in her familiar classroom though. The walls were bare and dark. But yet, she did not feel threatened. She felt indifferent. Just sitting in an empty room, waiting. For she knew she was waiting for someone. Or someones. It just depended on their mood.  
  
Rachel suddenly heard murmurs. These were familiar to her, they had flown through her dreams in nights where she struggled with the sheets, they bound her. This was why she was not afraid. It all seemed quite natural to her.  
  
But today they almost seemed louder. The murmurs were closing in on her ears, and there was nothing she could do to stop them. And the agony. She was hearing voices that no mortal should ever hear. And then, they spoke to her.  
  
"We have great plans for you." Their voices were a collective whole, but they had not gender, no octave. It was almost telepathy. "Yes, you have a great destiny ahead, Rachel."  
  
This made Rachel's hair stand on end. She didn't want the destiny. She didn't want to be the pawn. She wanted to make her own fate. "I don't want it" she said meekly.  
  
A great grumble went through the dark room. Rachel could feel the agitation. It simply came off in tides.  
  
"Who are you to say what the future will be?! We have created the future, and we will dictate the end! You, you are inconsequential!" The churning of the room was starting to worry Rachel, but she stood steadfast. There was a voice whispering in her ear. It told her that she had to right to what she deserved. She nodded in agreement and stood up.  
  
"I am inconsequential? I am your vessel! I deserve some rights of my own! I could go and kill myself, then what?"  
  
"There would always be others." The voice said quietly.  
  
But another voice spoke up. "No! She is the one that has been foretold of! She is the only one!"  
  
"Silence! You, Rachel Royer, Intermediate, will do as we say. And, in return, we will help you. You have a great destiny. But you need to be alive to see it! And so, you must tell us, what is the square root of negative four!"  
  
"What? What?" The room quickly disappeared, and Rachel found herself back in school, staring at an angry teacher.  
  
"Ms. Royer. What is the square root of negative four?" The teacher stomped her foot, waiting for an answer.  
  
"I, I, I don't know" said Rachel.  
  
"Well, next time Ms. Royer, I suggest you save your beauty sleep for your own bed, and leave me time to teach about imaginary numbers!"  
  
"Sorry" Rachel said meekly.  
  
"And for your lack of homework, Ms. Royer, detention!"  
  
"But, I did my homework!" She flailed around a crumpled piece of paper.  
  
"Too bad that I already collected it, twenty minutes ago! Detention, tomorrow!"  
  
It really wasn't fair. Rachel shouldn't have been held responsible for her sleeping patterns. She was a busy wizard, and she was the vessel of power. That should have given her some perks. But unfortunately not enough to get out of detention. 


End file.
